Deceit
by Fiamatta Montague
Summary: The gods could think whatever they want but he knew the truth. She knows the truth. Hades/Persephone Adapted. ZerCy Fic. One-shot.


Hi guys! So I'm back with a new ZerCy fic. I hope you all love this. (This was something I thought of as I was burying my head in my books for our mock board exam) so I hope you guys would tell me how this turns out.

For Shuming: Tin-Dear, this is as close as I can get to twist Persephone and Hades because I'm downright nervous right now for the exams tomorrow. Hopefully, I get the spot I wanted and we'll eat out and watch a movie soon. Gah, I'll just text you later.

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Deceit**

**~0~**

Even inside his own turf he could feel the gods' resentment towards his actions. The walls of his castle felt like it wasn't enough to keep her safe and sound. Perhaps he should ask the elves to start rebuilding and constructing his palace?

The great god of the underworld shook his head as he continued to tread the well-lit hallway towards the throne room.

_No, she would definitely hate it if something was changed in her absence._

It had always been like this every time the season of spring comes due. The underworld felt darker and more desolate with every passing minute that she was not here. He missed her so much that judging the dead was the only way to keep his sanity intact as he await for her return.

"Great God, the souls had arrived." A servant elf reported as it bowed before his feet.

"Hn. Lead them to the throne room –" His voice was cut off when he felt _her_ presence nearing the entrance of his world. "I'll be there shortly." He replied nonchalantly as he turned his heel towards the front door.

He knew abducting her from the surface was not the best move in his entire existence. But what else could he do when her mere smile lightens up the darkness where he belonged? When her presence puts colour in this damned place?

And so, he waited for the perfect opportunity – the moment when the Goddess Erza and the Goddess Mirajane was not in sight- as he opened up the ground and travelled towards the surface riding his blazing chariot and took her away in his arms.

All this happened in a fraction of a second.

He watched over her until she woke up from her deep slumber. He could not get enough of her beauty as he admired her serene face– this might be as close as he could get to tranquillity and peace.

When the Goddess woke up, she screamed at his hovering form and tried to scramble away from his being. He could still remember the way her blonde locks moved freely as she stood from the bed with her chocolate brown orbs wide in alarm.

It took her a few minutes before comprehension finally dawned on her features. She called out his name in a manner that touched his cold heart as she gave in to his embrace.

It was the first time they had a physical contact after years of communicating through her dreams.

Zeref let out a small smile as he fondly remembered the memory.

That was _their _secret.

The gods could think whatever they want but he knew the truth.

She knows the truth.

And the truth was she herself wanted to be with him – she made her decision firm as she ate the pomegranate fruit he offered to her, willingly and with much enthusiasm.

It was this move that saved her from being taken away from him completely. He knew Laxus would intervene – his damned cousin who ascended the throne after Ivan died in battle.

And intervene he did – thus leading them to be separated every spring.

As his footsteps reached the door, Zeref breathe in a sigh of relief when Lucy stood before him.

"I'm sorry I was late. Natsu was so insistent that I stayed longer and watch him fight." She said as she reached out and touched his pale cheeks.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." He squeezed her hand in return.

"My dear, you looked tired." Her voice was laced with concern.

Zeref merely shook his head as he closed the space between them.

His kiss was full of longing and emotion that Lucy could not help but smile in return.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked as he broke off their kiss.

"I knew it."

He raised a dark eyebrow at her response.

"You really love me don't you?"

He was rendered speechless as she poked his perfectly shaped nose.

"I'm home." She whispered as she stepped inside the castle.

"Ahh. Welcome home."

And suddenly, all the longing he felt for the last few months disappeared and was replaced with a new feeling altogether.

~0~

"Natsu, what are you looking at?" The messenger of the big sea asked.

"She's gone again." He clenched his fist as he stared at the ground–where Lucy disappeared to a few moments ago.

"You knew she would be as soon as the spring ends."

"I'll take her back."

"Natsu, you should not mess with _him_."

"Gray, I don't care. She's mine to begin with."

"He'll kill you."

"Then let him-"

"You are such a pa-"

"- if he could."

And with determination in his eyes, Natsu swore that if it was a war he wanted. Then a war he would get.

Death be damned.

* * *

So here are some notes:

Zeref: Hades, God of the Underworld (I think Zeref embodies the true personification of Hades, ohh, I love him so much)

Lucy: Persephone, Wife of Hades, Goddess of Spring

Natsu: The God of War, Ares.

Gray: Triton, Son of Poseidon, Messenger of the Big Sea

Erza: The Goddess of the Hunt, Artemis

Mirajane: The Goddess of Beauty, Aphrodite

Laxus: Zeus (although in this story, he was the son of Zeus –Ivan)

~0~

So I hope you guys love it. It took me some research time before I made this one up.

For now, this is going to be a one-shot. I dunno how to continue this or if I want to continue this. Anyway. Sorry if it wasn't well-written or any of those stuff.

Anyways, thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts.

**~o~**

**Your reviews make me happy! So just click that review button at the bottom of the page! ^^**

**Fia.**


End file.
